


bare essentials

by galaxyofwitches



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwitches/pseuds/galaxyofwitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trans lady himemiya anthy with flower crown and sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	bare essentials

**Author's Note:**

> personal piece from 2013 november

[](http://s1078.photobucket.com/user/sara_hodges1/media/Facebook/art%20stuff/1457508_1377475925836298_1596497376_n.jpg.html)


End file.
